<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>after dinner by electronic_elevator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101952">after dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator'>electronic_elevator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Praise, Sex, Sex Toys, dom!reader, gender neutral reader, is there a term for taking a dildo while you fuck someone else? Actor does that, sub!Actor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get to call the shots tonight, and the plan you propose involves putting several of the Actor’s talents to good use. Both of you are left very thoroughly satisfied.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Actor Mark/Reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>after dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[the unfaithful boyfriend meme where I’m the boyfriend, the girlfriend is my ~20 pre-existing ideas/WIPs, and the girl I’m checking out is writing more sub!Actor]</p>
<p>…summaries and tags are harder for me on fics like this so I’m sorry if this is poorly described. thanks for giving it a read, though &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a night of escalating flirting, it didn’t come as the least surprise to you when the Actor finally polished off his after-dinner glass of wine, sidled up behind you, and proposed you move it to the bedroom. </p>
<p>You twisted to kiss him deeply, but danced free before he could pull you against him, in favor of leading him to his bedroom. Once there, you got up onto the luxurious, oversize bed — not for the first time appreciating its plushness in the second before the Actor climbed atop you, kissing you fully once more, like he loved you. </p>
<p>You ran your hands through his hair, rolling your hips up and drawing a pleased hum from him. No need to waste time here. He pulled back and took off his shirt, and you ran your hands appreciatively down his chest, then grabbed his ass and pulled his hips against yours again. He gave another low sound, and kissed you again, while his fingers fumbled at the buttons of your shirt. You moved to help him. He broke the kiss to ask, “What are we doing tonight?”</p>
<p>You’d had plenty of time to think this up as the two of you’d flirted downstairs. Low and slow, leaning up to murmur in his ear, you told him: “Here’s what I want you to do. You're going to get that big dildo you have, the one I know you like so much, and you’re going to fuck yourself on it for me. And if you put on a good enough show, after that I might let you fuck me.”</p>
<p>His breath, shuddery past your own ear, told you all you needed to know about his interest in the proposal, but he whispered an “I can do that” back to you. </p>
<p>You smiled. “Alright; let me up, then.”</p>
<p>He nodded and, quick enough to be called obedient, he got off of you, letting you stand by the bed, only lingering long enough to pull your shirt the rest of the way off and drop your pants — as Mark watched attentively — leaving the clothes in a pile and yourself completely naked. </p>
<p>You climbed back on the bed, lounging back on the plush material for your <i>show.</i> Though, Mark hadn’t moved — you knew, and were pleased that, he was waiting for permission or direction or both. Nevertheless, you teased him a bit: “What are you waiting for? Go on.”</p>
<p>He reacted just as quickly as before, getting up to withdraw the dildo in question along with a bottle of lube, both of which he’d apparently been keeping in the bedside table. You delighted in the soft blush on his cheeks as he undressed before climbing back on the bed with you. </p>
<p>The Actor was beautiful — always, but you thought especially so as he poured the lube into his hands, first stroking the length of the dildo to coat it then leaning back, positioning to prepare himself and let you watch. He looked at you and gained confidence from the hungry, adoring look in your eyes, letting out a somewhat shaky sigh as he slicked up his entrance, pushing a finger in. </p>
<p>“There you go, so pretty,” you praised, slowly touching yourself. You didn’t want to get too worked up — you had a plan for that and it was going to be the Actor’s job — but you wanted something while you watched, so you lazily stroked yourself as he stretched himself purposefully.</p>
<p>He made little pleasured noises now and again, and would look up at you seeking or in response to praise or your own sighs. He got himself up to three of his own fingers before he withdrew. “I’m ready,” he breathed, reaching for the toy. </p>
<p>“Good, fuck yourself real nice for me, darling,” you repeated. </p>
<p>You hadn’t done something quite like this before, but given how hard he was, you might be doing it again. You loved that he hadn’t touched his dick at all — he really was only doing what you’d told him to do. </p>
<p>He lined the toy up, slowly sinking down onto it with a gasp, letting his eyes flutter closed. He paused, filled up, for a second, then blinked open to look at you and held your gaze, pleasure overtaking his features as he pulled the toy back out, then pressed it back in. </p>
<p>Of course he’s damn good at putting on a show. You kept your own fingers moving slowly, despite the fact that the sight was breathtaking, and the Actor picked up speed. Soon enough he was decidedly fucking into himself: open-mouthed, the occasional fluttering whine, a beautiful blush, stretching himself open each time on the comedown. He adjusted his position once or twice to show off, from the sight of his legs splayed open for you to his muscles working to bring him down onto the toy to his back arching beautifully with the pleasure clouding his mind. After a while of this, his whines turned into coherent words — or, semicoherent; mostly “please” or muttered curses. </p>
<p>“What do you need, my love?” you asked. </p>
<p>“I want this to be you, want you to touch me, make me feel good,” he said, oh-so-needy, and that first bit took you somewhat by surprise. </p>
<p>“You need me that bad, hmm?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” he moaned. “I’m getting close, please, tell me how you want me.”</p>
<p>“Keep going, just a bit more, but don’t you dare cum,” you told him with a gentle warning. He moaned, equal parts aroused and frustrated, but he kept going, all for you. </p>
<p>Even though you’d been trying to show restraint, you were closer than you wanted to be, so you stopped touching yourself and told him, “You’ve done so well for me, Mark, now I want you to keep that inside you and come over here.”</p>
<p>He whimpered as he took the toy all the way again, holding it with one hand to keep it inside of him as he crawled with his other hand the short distance up to you. “I can tell you’re close, but I’m not” — which was kind of a lie, but whatever — “and I certainly don’t plan for you to cum before me, so you’re going to fix that,” you explained, knotting the fingers of one hand in his hair and guiding him from where he’d been at eye level with you, down between your legs. </p>
<p>He realized what his new task was, and his eyes widened just slightly. You paused for a second in case he wanted to safeword or otherwise needed to check in, but in the pause, he licked his lips before moving the rest of the way forward of his own accord, immediately and enthusiastically swirling his tongue around you. </p>
<p>You gasped, using your grip on his hair to pull him closer. He was <i>always</i> good at this, but looking up at you with blown pupils and still holding that toy deep in himself added something that drove you crazy. Occasionally you saw him press back against it, eyes closing briefly as it perhaps brushed against a sensitive place inside him. He’d been on his knees, ass up, since that was how you had him, but an off-center tug to his hair threw him off balance and he readjusted, closer to laying down. This had his cock brushing against the sheets below him, and he pulled back from you just enough to whine — a desperate, broken sound that you swore you felt rumble through you as his hips stuttered forward even though you could tell he tried to fight it. You had to bite back a whimper yourself. </p>
<p>You deemed yourself close enough, and certainly didn’t want to risk him accidentally losing it, so you let go of his hair, smoothing it back, though it was still so obviously wrecked. He gave you a questioning, perhaps guilty look, evidently unsure why you stopped. </p>
<p>“Come here; oh, you’re so good for me,” you breathed, hands on his shoulders to pull him up to you. You kissed him, tasting yourself, and he melted into you. “God, Mark, you’re so good. I want you to fuck me.” </p>
<p>He nodded, barely breaking the kiss, but you had to pull away to grab the lube, and slicked him up quickly. You didn’t linger, but he moaned loudly — it was the first real touch he’d gotten and it made him go weak, the arm supporting him shaking.</p>
<p>“But you wanted to be filled up; here, let me take over this…” You moved your hand around to the base of the dildo filling him up, which let him use both his arms to steady himself above you. He’d resumed whispering more unspecific pleas until you kissed him again. He lined himself up with your entrance, and as he pushed into you, you sighed, barely holding together the presence of mind to hold the dildo still, pulling it out of him as he moved forward. He moaned at one sensation or the other, and carefully pulled back out of you, fucking back onto the toy simultaneously. </p>
<p>“God— you feel so good,” he told you, voice broken. His lips were only a hair’s breadth from yours but he was so out of his mind that he was past the point of kissing you. And if you were having a hard time holding the toy behind him he was having a harder time holding himself up — he was shaking, and the desperate, broken noises he made shot straight through you, nearly doing more for you than the fucking did. </p>
<p>“Tell me how close you are,” you asked, panting.</p>
<p>“So close,” he nearly sobbed. </p>
<p>You keened, pressing a kiss to his face, snaking your free hand down to touch yourself again. “Cum with me, cum in me,” you whispered, quickly bringing yourself to the edge and letting yourself spill over. With your last coherent thought, you pressed the toy all the way into the Actor, filling him as he filled you, and when you tightened around him that was all it took to bring him with you, nearly screaming your name. His arms may’ve given out; he was laying on your chest, now, panting through the afterglow. You kissed him, gently withdrawing the toy from him (he whimpered) and putting it aside then rubbing his back, taking a minute to float down from the heights you’d reached. </p>
<p>Slowly, you became aware that you were both sweaty and sticky and disgusting, but the Actor was positively boneless on top of you and you’d need to give him a bit longer. </p>
<p>“That good, darling?” you asked, whispered, and kissed him again. <br/>“So good,” he whimpered, still out of it. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Thank <i>you</i> for trying that. You did so well,” you praised. </p>
<p>You cuddled in near silence for several minutes until you were pretty sure he was about to fall asleep. “…Mark, my love? We need to get cleaned up.”</p>
<p>He made a tortured noise, but allowed you to gently roll him over, off of you. The sheets had gotten a bit messy already, so you just grabbed a corner and wiped the excess lube and cum off of yourself, then with a different corner, the Actor, who whined again at any attention to his now-oversensitive parts. You made a soothing noise and finished quickly. </p>
<p>You still weren’t <i>clean</i> clean, but that was evidently as good as you’d be able to get. You pulled the dirtied sheet halfway off — from the half the Actor wasn’t laying on. “One more move, then you can sleep,” you murmured. </p>
<p>The Actor crawled to the clean side of the bed then flopped down again, reaching out to you, so you quickly kicked the sheet to the floor and returned to him, cuddling back up with him quite comfortably. You returned your attentions to gently petting him, which quite quickly had him nearly asleep again. </p>
<p>Before he nodded off, he murmured: “I love you.” </p>
<p>You weren’t so sure if he heard your reply of “I love you, too,” but you’d tell him again in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know what you thought in the comments? or hmu on twitter (<b>18+ only</b>) @electroelevator </p>
<p>
  <strike>I never know if my writing is good but I sure do have the hots for the Actor</strike>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>